Human To Vampire
by CherryTyson23
Summary: A hard working Harley goes from a life she is happy with to a new employee turning her life upside and making decisions for her she didn't even know existed.
1. Life

**This story may take a while to get to the action but I promise you, keep reading and it will happen. Meet my main character Harley. Self sufficient women who works hard and earns everything she has. Strong willed and happy with life, until her dad hires a new employee...**

It was dark outside as a cold September breeze caressed her petite figure and whipped through her long brunette hair. She relished in the cold that came with the autumn. A season she truly looked forward too. Long walks with her pooch in the bristling  
wind to be warmed up by a marshmallow filled cup of hot chocolate on the sofa. Perfect She thought.

Harley could almost smell the familiar scent already. The wind picked up and she wrapped her thick beige fur coat around her, fighting against the  
persistent element. She looked down at her phone and willed time to tick quicker. Still no text. "Come on V" Harley whispered as her words expelled heat out of her mouth. Harley rubbed her arms to keep herself warm and wished she hadn't agreed to  
pick up her best friend in the middle of the night.

*Zap* Harley looked down at her phone " **I see you X** " read the text.

Harley clicked her phone screen black and muttered to herself "hurry up then".A tall red headed women clicked down  
the road alerting Harley she was there. "Why didn't you text back?" She called.

Harley waited till her friend was beside her, she didn't like to shout in the street. Not much privacy.

"What would be the point?" Harley asked as they started walking back to her car. "It's polite?" V laughed. Harley wondered how V hadn't caught pneumonia as all she was wearing was a tight black dress that stopped just under her ass and a small denim jacket with thigh high leather boots. V held a small black sparkly clutch and that was is.

Harley gave her a questioning look and continued walking till they reached the car. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and felt the metal keyrings in her palm. Harley opened her door seconds before V hopped in the other side.

The doors echoed shut in the almost empty car park.

V waited to click on the radio in the all blacked out Range Rover sport. "Good night?" Harley asked as the car came alive.

"Yeah, you know how it is. Sleezy men and jealous women" V shrugged and leant against the window.

She worked in a nightclub as a bar tender and some of the stories she told shocked Harley. Both friends believed that women were worse to deal with than the men. Even if their ego's often drew them out to fight each other like apes.


	2. Work Work Work

Sunlight spilled heavily into Harley's bedroom through the wooden slates on her blind.

It cast light against the two large diamond shaped pieces of glass on the end of her wrought iron bed. Rainbow coloured light splashed the walls.

Harley rolled to her left and checked her phone that was charging via an 'air-dock' something V had bought her and was insistent on her using.

It was 9:31AM on a Monday morning. Harley enjoyed the fact she worked for her dad. It meant her job wasn't so strict on  
picked her phone up properly and unlocked it, she tapped the texting app and thumbed lightly against the thread marked 'Papa'.

" **Just woke up, had to pick V up really late last night, be in within the hour** " her phone told her it delivered.

She sighed and moved to a sitting position on the side of the bed. Harley left her phone as she walked to her bathroom.

The white marble floor was cool against her warm feet. She walked past the Fusion 220 Hydrotherapy bath that took main stage in the room and walked to the Hudson Read Massage Panel shower.

Harley clicked it on then checked herself out in the full body mirror to the right of the shower. She took off her clothes and stepped into the large glass box.

The water was luxurious against her tanned body, the shower jets sprayed at all the places where she would develop aches in her back.

She lathered up, washed it off, washed her hair then stepped out and grabbed a large fluffy towel from the metal towel rail.

Harley wrapped herself and set about getting ready, she would grab food on the way to work.

The drive was short, a 20 minute ride into the centre of town. The car rolled to a stop outside a huge glass panelled building filled with mock bathrooms, kitchens and other house furnishings.

All the other cars in the car park were expensive. Ferrari's and  
Porsche's that Harley thought too stupid of a price to buy.

She slipped down from the drivers seat and locked the car then walked towards the smell of natural wood, stone and carefully cut marble.

Harley waited for the doors to slide open then took a step inside. "Hey Babe" a man dressed in a finely tailor suit called. His black hair was slicked back and his toothy grin shone. "Hello Jeremy, anything exciting?" Harley asked reaching the desk and leaning on it slightly.

"Well, your dog scared the shit out of an old lady. 'Part from that, nothing" his American accent was tinged with the clipped English language.

"She what?" Harley asked looking about for her mischievous mutt.

Jeremy laughed and pointed towards the kitchen area.

Harley shook her head and walked off in the direction he had pointed.

Harley wandered around the kitchens, going through all black ones, to duck egg blue and wooden designs until she came to the one she had picked for her house. "Cali?" Harley called a few seconds until she heard the slight thumping of a tail against something hard.

She walked to the biggest cupboard and crouched.

She tapped on the white wood and a small whine came back.

From inside came rustling and a stronger thumping."Are you in there?" Harley soothed in a puppy voice.

A door flew open and out came her dog Cali.

She pushed Harley to the floor and blessed her with kisses and happy whines.

Harley laughed and petted her barrel like American Bulldog. "Why do you hide in here? Huh?" Harley cooed squishing Cali's face.

The white dog continued to wiggle like mad.

"Looks like she missed you" Harley turned round to find someone she didn't recognise in the company uniform.

"Ha, yeah, she's a big softie really" Harley answered looking from the man to the dog.

He walked closer and stretched out his tattooed hand. "Kai. Nice to meet you".

The uniform jumpers came to his strong tanned forearms, Harley stood up and shook his hand. "Harley. My dad owns the place."

His grip was strong. "I saw. Picture of you on the employees board. Good with numbers then?" He asked.

Harley stared at him for a second, taking in his features. Strong jawline with limited stubble. Baby blue eyes. Groomed brows. Full lips.

He was definitely attractive.

He gave her a questioning look. "Well I am the book keeper so..." came her long awaited reply.

Kai laughed "that's true. Guess I should get back to work" Harley nodded and he smiled goodbye.

She turned to her dog and questioned "when did we hire him?".

Cali stared at her blankly swishing her tail behind her on the floor.

Harley petted her on the head "stop hiding in cupboards" she warned and walked towards her office.

Her office sat at the back of the building on the first floor. In total the company facility consisted of three floors, one under ground where supplies were kept.

The ground floor that housed the entrance and a variety of different kitchens and bathrooms then  
the first floor for all things administrative.

Staff room, offices, sales rooms, design rooms and the cafeteria. She buzzed through to her dad via her desk phone.

A static click and then came his voice "yes love?" He asked. "Um, why did we hire Kai?!" Harley answered with her own question.

Her dad laughed "This morning. One of our oldies left, caring for his wife. Needed fresh meat and that's Kai. Put him on the payroll please sweetie" Anthony had a strong voice, he sounded husky, built like a brick shit house and knew it.

"Oh, which one so I can take them off the money? And yeah, what wage?" Harley was a bit taken aback but she reminded herself, dad's company. His choices.

"Let me find out, could never remember the guy's...Gary? I don't know, I'll ask Jeremy and send Kai up with the contracts". The phone beeped in disconnection.

 _Right. Okay._

Harley stared at her screen as her pooch took a seat on the leather sofa. Harley's office looked out at a few acres of nature, from many trees to a lake surrounded by small flecks of colour.

Harley got working on her usual tasks, pay roll, promotions, training and sales. She found her job boring at times but Cali kept her company. Harley worked until 2PM then took her lunch hour.

She bought a ham and cheese baguette from the cafeteria, a coffee and set off to the back door where she would sit outside whilst Cali ran about.

Harley almost finished her baguette but chucked the last of it to Cali. Cali stayed with Harley's dad some nights as he loved her massively ever since he lost her mum Faith. The two dogs were splitting image of each other, you couldn't find two personalities more alike.

Harley enjoyed spending time with Cali who had been with her since 8 weeks till now at 2 and a half.

Cali was the one who had always been by Harley's side, on the good and bad days. She saw her more of a best friend/ child then a pet.

They both wandered up to Harley's office to find Kai stood outside the door leaning against the glass with rolled up paper in his hand.

"There you are" he smiled.

Harley nodded back "Here we are" she replied.

It wasn't that she didn't like Kai, he was just a little too comfortable with everything.

It was his first day and he was slouching against the owners daughters office. It didn't exactly look professional.

Harley opened the door and Cali bounced straight for the sofa, she motioned to a chair opposite her desk. "Thanks" he mumbled and took the seat.

Harley sat down on the grand white spiny chair and clicked open a few tabs on her laptop. "So, is that your contract?" She asked looking up from the screen.

He nodded and handed them over.

"It was Barry who left." He informed her.

She smiled and took the papers "Dad's real bad with names, forget mine if I wasn't the one making sure he got paid" Harley tried to diffuse the tension she felt.

He laughed back at her making her insides flutter a little.

Harley coughed it away and unrolled his contract. She scanned through it. 23 years old, born in Cornwall, his full name was Kai James Kam.

Nothing out of the ordinary...until his wage. She looked up at him again "sorry, what is it you do here?"  
He looked at her confused "I fit kitchens, bathrooms?" Kai replied with a questioning tone.

"Okay, but why are you on such a high wage? What, do you fit it quicker? Or? Because that's nearly the same wage I get!" Harley felt equally as confused as  
Kai.

It was like a mist had descended on them both and they could barely clear it.

"I work better alone. So instead of a team wage, I get it all to myself" Kai explained shrugging his shoulders.

Harley's mouth flopped open "Some of these baths are like 400 pounds?" Kai shrugged again.

"Yeah, I'm good at lifting heavy things." His sentence ended in a smirk.

Hayley shook her head "Okie dokie".

She enrolled him on the system filling in all his details and removed Barry.

"All done. That's £9000 a week and here's your contracts back. Enjoy working with us"

 _No doubt you will earning that money!_

Kai smiled at her brightly "thanks love, alright to go? Harley stared at him.

 _Thanks love._

It just pushed her further from liking him. She nodded tightly and stared at her computer screen.

He stood up and walked from her office with a grin on his face. Harley was starting to find him annoying.

The work day went quick but Harley couldn't quite shake the sour taste in her mouth that Kai had left. He was too comfortable. Too full of himself.

 _I work better alone._

 _Yeah, too right_ she thought.

He seemed like an alright guy but just something was off.


	3. Strange Encounter

Harley flopped on her grey velvet sofa in the living room and let out a groan.

"Hard day?" V asked from the kitchen island as she stood making two cups of green tea.

Harley glared at her which made V laugh "you would not believe." Harley moaned.

"Let me in on it then, what happened?" V squealed excited.

"New guy. Kai James Kam. Grew up in Cornwall, 23 and earns almost the same wage as me. Little bit too confident around the place for my liking especially on his first day. He called me Love" V stared at Harley as she reeled it all off in one angry jumble.

"Oh" came her reply.

"Is that all the helpful you have to give?" Harley asked receiving her tea as V sat beside her.

V laughed "what would you like me to say? Your upset because he called you love? Or because he earns nearly as much as you do?" She raised an eyebrow at Harley.

"I don't even know man. He's just sprung from thin air and earns a high wage, says he _works better alone_ like some creepy stalker. Also yes, it pissed me off he called me love. Like, who does that?" V had never seen Harley so worked up about an employee.

"Well, hopefully it's because he is good at his job and your dad calls you love. Why is it bothering you so much? Huh? Do you fancy him?" V giggled and Harley shot her evils.

"No...Do I? Am I being a teenager again? No. I don't like him but he is attractive. Like seriously attractive. Like toned and tanned. Take all his clothes off." Harley slowly turned her head to face V who burst out laughing.

"YOU DO LIKE HIM!" She shouted in hysterics. Harley laid her head back on the sofa and whined "why?!" She cried.

V had finally stopped laughing and shrugged sarcastically "heart wants what the heart wants".

Harley sipped her tea in frustration not wanting to accept it.

 _No. I don't like him._ She thought.

 _No way in hell do I. He just isn't my type. But I don't really know what type he is... I don't like him!_

V sat silently on her phone as Harley battled feelings inside her head.

"Why don't you just text him or something? Say he needs to come round to sort out further paperwork?" V suggested after a while.

Harley debated it. "Could I really do that?" She asked V.

V smiled "Well you are the book keeper, say there was a mistake with a number from his details and you wanted to make sure it was all done in time for him to start earning"

Harley was often left dumbfounded at how sneaky V was.

She hoped she learnt it at the bar, and not through trial and error.

"You sure?" Harley questioned feeling nervous. "Mm hmm" V hummed.

Harley took her chance and keyed Kai's number into her contacts from her work laptop.

She opened up a text thread and typed something out.

 **Hey, it's Harley. I think some of the numbers are wrong on your contract and I just wanted to correct them. Are you busy?**

She sent the text then turned her phone face down and stared into the blank to screen in front of her.

"I can't believe I just did that" Harley whispered more to herself than V.

"We've all done sneaky things to get ourselves a bit of a man" Harley just continued to stare at the tv, nervous to the fact he might actually reply.

 **Hey. I'm not busy at all. Want to meet up?**

"A reply" V stated. Harley nodded still in shock that this was happening.

"Do I ask him to come here?" Harley asked unsure on what to do.

"Do you want too?" V asked back. Harley shrugged "right now, I don't know what I'm even doing V." V laughed and grabbed the phone.

 **You're welcome at my place. 1 Syers Causeway, The Orchard. See you soon?**

An instant reply

 **Be there soon.**

* * *

Kai stared down at his phone. Her home laughed at how easily she gave it up.

He had a lot to teach her. He dropped what he was doing and picked up his wallet as well as his contracts.

He put on his Nike Air shoes and wrapped a thick jacket around his body then headed for his car.

He was excited but a little nervous. Earlier he just seemed to irritate her and now she was inviting him round?

He followed his GPS, the area being new to him and pulled up at a gated driveway.

The huge gates creaked open and he drove through following the stoned drive. "And I earn nearly as much as her...where's my gated driveway?" He asked himself out loud.

After driving for about 30 seconds with trees either side of him they cleared to show a massive newly built glass and wood house.

It was sleek and modern. It balanced new architecture and nature perfectly.

Kai noticed two cars parked by the house.  
Harley's and he didn't know the owner of the other, it was a white 17 plate Mercedes Benz.

It never said in her file that she had a boyfriend...

He parked up by the Merc and got out of his Audi A6.

His car beeped as it locked and he walked to the large glass door.

Wherever she was in the house, he couldn't see her until Harley appeared a few metres from the door.

Before he knew it they were face to face and nothing would come out of his mouth.

 **LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW!**


	4. Invite Him Over

"Are you okay?" Harley asked looking at him. He let out a little cough then nodded. She motioned for him to come in and he took his first steps into her safe place.

"Yeah, sorry, big house that's all" He remarked.

She gave him and warm smile and led him through to the kitchen. Her kitchen was hidden from outside via a large natural wood wall. It was decorated with pictures of her and her family, as well as plenty of Cali.

"Tea, Coffee?" She asked from behind the smooth black marble kitchen top.

"Coffee, Two sugars, Milk" He answered.

His gaze went to the slender women sprawled across the sofa wrapped in a blanket. Her hair was cut short into a bright red bob.

No boyfriend...Best friend.

V smiled seductively at him, flashing her clean teeth. He looked to Harley who was busy making coffee then back to V.

"Kai, nice to meet you." He said stretching out a hand once he found himself again.

"V, It's my pleasure" she cooed and shook his hand then went back to her phone.

Kai walked over to the kitchen bar and sat tentatively on a tall spiny chair made from a dulled down metal.  
It was cold. Not that he cared.

"So, I went through it all and it just didn't look right, I might be wrong but rather check." Harley said confidently.  
Deep down her stomach was doing the Mexican wave and she was fighting hard to stop herself turning an embarrassing shade of red.

"Yeah, it's fine. Be nice to get to know you to be honest. Might not be so lonely at lunch if I had you to sit with.  
Probably also better company than a bunch of old men" his voice had found it's footing in all the awe of how well Harley had done for herself.

"One of those old men is my dad" Harley stared at him.

"No offence" Kai added quickly.

Harley broke out in a smile "I'm kidding..he is old and boring".

Kai smiled at her and his heart started to beat normally again.

She may be small but she's a hand full. Kai thought to himself.

The kettle clicked and she filled a simple blue mug with the coffee and stirred it. "My office is upstairs" Harley told Kai offering his drink to him.  
He took it and stood waiting for her to lead the way. V winked at her as she walked past making Harley wish she had told her to hide away.

Kai sat next to Harley on a white sofa that looked out one of the many glass panels and out across a well looked after garden. He spotted Cali sunning herself on an actual lounger and laughed inside to himself. Harley tapped away at her laptop until she found the correct forms then handed Kai her laptop.

"Just have a look through and let me know" She instructed. Kai nodded, put his coffee on the table next to him then started to scroll down reading quickly.  
"So, good first day?" Harley asked staring out the window. Kai looked right to her and smiled.

"Not too bad, met a big dog."

Harley gave him a confused look causing him to slowly point out the window. This time her cheeks did flush a crimson red "Cali."  
She almost wanted to smack herself. "Yeah" He agreed laughing. He turned back to the computer and continued.

"Got any pets?" She questioned feeling like a moron.

 _Could I be anymore awkward?_

Kai shook his head "Nope, did have a cat when i was a kid but it ran away." His answers where short and Harley felt almost like he didnt want to talk.  
She laid back against the sofa and kept quite for a few minutes and Kai read through.

"Cali the only dog you had?" Kai inquired as he switched a number on his form.

Harley smiled at his effort to finally talk. "No, dad used to have her mum but she passed. Not often she stays with me during the day. Dad normally takes her on dog friendly jobs, due to her size and that" Kai looked at her and smiled then looked out at Cali.

"She's pretty big, I get why" He laughed gently and so did Harley.

 _Progress_ She thought.

"Yeah, didn't think she would turn out to be such a tank." Harley informed him. "Good protection" Kai remarked. Harley nodded feeling the silence approaching  
and dreading it.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

Harley stared at him scared of what he was going to say. His look did resemble a deer in headlights. He laughed a little then smiled completely regaining his composure.

"Yeah, I'd love too. Where would you like to go? You know this area better than I do"

Harley relaxed "Great. Are you a dinner and chill kinda guy?"

Kai beamed at her "Yes." he breathed sounding relieved making Harley giggle. "I know a place, when would you like to go?" Harley asked so quick she wondered if he would understand what she said. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her.

"Friday night?" He suggested changing a few more numbers.

Harley felt she might burst. She couldn't wait to tell V!

"Perfect" She tried to answer as cool as she could..not that it worked.

The pair sat in silence smiling to themselves till Kai shut her laptop. "Do you have a partner?" He questioned putting her laptop down next to the sofa.

Harley snorted then threw her hand over her mouth. Kai raised his hand to hers guiding it away from her mouth "It's sweet" he whispered. Harley looked down with a small smile "No. I don't".

"Perfect" He told Harley turning her smile into a bigger one. "Do you?" She asked nervously, slowly looking back up at him. Kai shook his head "No".

"Good" Harley mumbled still feeling a little embarrassed.

* * *

Kai liked the way her personality spilled around Harley. She was such an easy person to read and for the first time he worried just how vulnerable it would make her in the future. As he sat next to her all Kai could hear was her heartbeat. He could feel it pushing a warm liquid around her frail human body. When she asked if he wanted to go out he felt relieved that he didn't have to think of a way to see her again.

As he looked into her eyes after he moved her hand, Kai could have sworn he saw flecks of red and gold swirling amongst the blue.

"Good" She mumbled. He could feel her hand warming because of the way she felt. She liked him. Kai smiled at her and lean't forward, an action she mirrored.

He gently brushed his lips against hers as he took in her sweet human scent, Rose hip enveloped her. He could feel her warm breath against him. He kissed her and Harley returned the gesture. He brought his right hand to the side of her face and held her closer. After a minute he pulled away as her heart started to beat like crazy. She'd forgotten to breath.

Kai laughed discreetly as Harley inhaled a huge breath whilst looking down. They'd been right. She knew very little but by the gods did he find it endearing.


	5. Caught Out

Harley woke at 8AM to the sound of her phone alarm squealing. She flopped her hand towards it in hope to silence it.  
She yawned then stretched her arms above her willing away the tiredness. V made her spend half the night repeating what had happened with Kai and as much as she loved thinking about it, telling the same story fifty times over had made her tired.

 **Good Morning Cutie, sleep well? K x**

 _Shit._

Harley stared at her phone. K. For Kai. He made her feel so nervous however a large smile has spread across her face.

 _How Sweet_

 **Morning, I slept good thanks, you? X**

Harley laid there going through all of it in her head. She had known Kai a day and already kissed him. She had embarrassed herself in front of him and he didn't care.

 _Maybe I'm jumping in too quick?_

Harley pushed it from her mind and got out of bed. She had to get to work and concentrate. Something she couldn't do thinking about Kai all the time.  
She went about her normal routine, shower, get dressed, coffee and breakfast then drove over to her dads to pick up Cali.

"Hello" Harley smiled from the driver's side window as she pulled up at her dad's. He looked up from playing fetch on his front lawn and smiled "Harl".

"Looks fun, wanna skip work and play fetch all day?" Harley asked smiling sweetly. Cali returned the ball to Anthony then padded round to the passenger side door of Harley's car. Harley lent across and opened it wide enough for the dog to jump in and sit shotgun. Anthony walked round to the passenger side and gave Cali her ball back "I can't play fetch on my own Cali" She gripped it in her mouth and stared forward ready to leave. Anthony laughed "Oh, she's so social" he commented. Harley giggled and petted Cali to which she swished her tail once in reply. "Agreed" Harley said. "See you at work?" Harley asked. Anthony nodded and shut the car door then walked round the back of the car to his front door. Before he shut it behind him he called "Nice to know you're getting on with Kai"

Harley felt her face burn red.

 _How did he?_

 _V._

* * *

Kai stood in the shower and watched as the dirt rolled from his body. He scrubbed his skin and lavished the scent of charcoal. One of his many perks was the gift of smell. He could pin point what and where it was coming from almost instantly. When he was younger, his kin hated to play hide and seek with him. He used his smell to find them which they classed as cheating.

He pulled his conscience from his memories and got out of the shower. He dried his muscular body and dressed in his navy blue work clothes. He was glad he'd been given Harley but hated having to work like a human as part of his disguise. Yet it gave him a sense of a normal life so he reminded himself not to moan too much.

He made his way to his car and hopped in after a quick coffee in his back garden. He didn't mind the cold, it had never bothered him due to his body temperature. Hot. As always. Kai disliked the way the new world was all about technology and money. Nothing made him happier then going back to basics and enjoying nature around him. It was instinct for Kai to be outside, he'd been born with a want for freedom.

He thought of the woods behind his house until he reached work. Harley's car was already parked meaning she was inside the building. The thought actually made his heart flutter. Kai sat back in his car seat in disbelief. It had been a very long time since he had felt that way about someone.

 _Too soon Kai, slow down bud._

Kai brushed the feeling aside and calmed himself. He walked into work jingling his car keys in hope it would lead Cali to him. Harley would be sure to be near her precious friend.

"Harley's in her office with the dog" Jeremy said staring at his computer screen. Kai stopped abruptly with a shocked expression on his face.

"She's beautiful, who wouldn't be interested?" He added. Kai smiled and nodded then continued on to her office wondering if his face was turning the red he was trying to avoid.


	6. Author Note

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Currently 32 weeks pregnant and trying to get everything sorted. I love writing and will try to make sure I update more often, let me know what you like and dont, what you want to happen, any kind of review is helpful :) Thankyou for reading so far!**


	7. Cloaked

Vee pulled up at a small coffee shop that was decorated with orange and red leaves. Real leaves flew wildly around as the wind picked up blowing Vee's scarf behind her. She headed towards the door and was greeted by a gentle ding above her. Walking through the customers she smiled at the workers and they nodded back to her.

"Vee" a man's voice addressed her.

"Hello Gorgeous" she cooed as his muscular build enveloped her petite body.

"It's been too long, please, sit" he gestured to the brown leather sofa opposite from him.

She accepted and whilst unwinding her scarf Vee took a seat.

"So, why the sudden call?" She asked sweetly, the man rubbed at the grey stubble on his chin full of worry.

"Harley turns 23 next month, I just wanted to check you had everything you needed to up the cloaking spell" Vee smiled at him with sympathy.

"You never need to worry, everything is in place. It's all set".

The man let out his breath in relief "I don't doubt you Vee, she's my only child. I worry" Vee reaches out and took his hand.

"I understand, she's very important to you as well as many others. My oath binds me to protect her, and my loyalty to you keeps me strong."

Anthony squeezed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Thankyou Victoria. It means a lot to me."

The two old friends sat and spoke about their jobs and how life was treating them.

Anthony had known Vee for longer than their appearances gave away. The pair met when Vee's parents introduced her to Anthony at the age of 15. She was only 7 at the time but Anthony took a shine to the small pale girl who's giggle made him forget how lonely their world could be.

Her green eyes had swirled with the magic Vee would one day learn to control and it excited Anthony. Although his family was high up, birth had never given him any gifts like Victoria's. He would only inherit the skills that hard work bestowed. Speed. Agility. Strategy. Respect. Yet there he had been, looking at a 7 year old already full of respect for her.

"Does she ever show any signs? You know, of changing?" Anthony questioned Vee as his worried mind spoke words he tried to keep to himself. "I'll always be honest. At times her body becomes strong and I start to feel her aura pulse with Magic but I control it before Harley notices"

Anthony sighed tremulously. How he wished that Harley was human with no gifts, sixth sense, split personality or enhanced abilities. Yet she wouldn't be his daughter if she was normal. He found small slithers of peace in the fact that she would never fade away. Harley would be the longest living legacy that his world had ever created.


End file.
